Las manos de Sanji (TRADUCCIÓN)
by Lady of the Slash
Summary: Sanji es herido algo más que físicamente durante una batalla y Zoro está allí para ayudarle.


Si habéis oído eso de "no hay dos sin tres" hoy es el día. Aprovechando el cumple de Luffy y que he subido ya un pequeño drabble pensé, ¿por qué no subir un par de traducciones que tengo acabadas ya? Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN del original "Sanji's Hands" de StarkBlack. Si os gusta y dejáis review, estaría bien también que le dejarais una a ella

* * *

**Las manos de Sanji**

Zoro se alegraba de que estuviera lloviendo. La lluvia lavaría la sangre que cubría su piel, manchaba sus ropas, caía contra sus ojos y dejaba un sabor a cobre en su boca al brotar de la garganta del otro hombre, del pecho, del estómago; de donde quiera que las espadas de Zoro cortaran a través de su carne.

A él no le molestaba sentir como lo cubría, y no le importaba el sabor. Lo que sí que le importaba era cuando el resto de la tripulación lo miraba después de la batalla. Lo miraban como si fuera un monstruo. Sus ojos se abrirían con temor y a veces miedo, mirarían las salpicaduras de color carmesí y se alejarían de él con cuidado. Confiaban en él, y todos lo querían, eran nakama después de todo, pero la visión de sus ojos llameantes y los frutos de su victoria goteando por su pelo y barbilla a veces eran un poco demasiado.

No, eso no era cierto; no toda la tripulación lo miraba así. El cocinero era diferente. El cocinerucho, el estúpido cocinero enamoradizo que era como una patada en el culo tenía una opinión completamente diferente sobre la manera de despachar enemigos de Zoro. El cocinero lo miraba con puro _desdén_. Miraba a Zoro como si fuera asqueroso, como un niño que volvía de jugar fuera cubierto de barro. El maldito cocinero lo miraba con una mueca de desprecio tan _superior_ y _condescendiente_ que Zoro tenía que esforzarse para no incluir al maldito rubio en su lista de víctimas.

Cuando la pelea terminó y cesaron los escandalosos gritos de batalla de Luffy, el espadachín se quedó de pie en la cubierta, agarrando con suavidad sus espadas en sus manos. El agua y la sangre corrían en riachuelos por su cuello y pecho mientras contemplaba el sol ponerse, despidiéndose del cielo mientras se hundía bajo el horizonte.

¿Por qué el maldito cocinero lo odiaba tanto? ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿De dónde venían sus omnipresentes ganas de molestar a Zoro? No es como si fueran rivales por el afecto de las chicas. Zoro nunca había hecho ningún movimiento hacia ninguna de las chicas que navegaban con ellos. Nami seguramente le cobraría, y Robin seguramente lo mataría… lentamente. Así que no había ninguna razón para que el cocinero lo incordiara y buscara pelea para demostrar su superioridad masculina. No tenían ningún sentido, y solo pensar en ello molestaba a Zoro.

Y ahora que lo mencionaba… ¿Dónde estaba el cocinero?

Zoro se dio la vuelta y miró a través de la lluvia. Guardó sus espadas en sus fundas y dio unos pasos cautelosos por la resbaladiza cubierta. Siempre vigilaba de cerca a sus compañeros cuando los atacaban. Había visto a Nami y Robin en la cubierta superior, espalda contra espalda, defendiéndose de los pocos enemigos que habían subido las escaleras. Usopp había escalado a las jarcias y despachado a varios hombres con su tirachinas. Chopper y Franky había permanecido juntos, dando puñetazos, patadas y disparando mientras esquivaban los brazos de goma de su capitán volando sobre sus cabezas.

No había visto a Sanji en toda la pelea. ¿Dónde estaba?

Después de una última mirada curiosa a la cubierta, Zoro se dirigió a la cocina. Tal vez Sanji había vuelto allí para preparar la comida tras su larga pelea. Al menos eso es lo que Zoro esperaba. No es que estuviera preocupado por el cocinero de pacotilla, no, es solo que estaba cansado y hambriento, y a pesar de ser molesto e insufrible, Sanji podía cocinar un comida fantástica.

Pero la cocina estaba vacía. No se veía a Sanji por ningún lado. Todo estaba limpio y recogido. La mesa estaba vacía, no había maderas para cortar, o pilas de verduras fuera, ni carne descongelándose en el fregadero, nada. La cocina tenía el mismo aspecto que había tenido después de la comida. Un mal presentimiento empezó en el estómago de Zoro, que volvió hacia la puerta y descendió las escaleras hasta la cubierta. Sus botas se hundieron en la hierba e hicieron ruidos de succión mientras se dirigía a proa, donde Luffy estaba dándole palmadas en la espalda a Franky.

—Oi, Luffy —dijo mientras subía las escaleras—. ¿Has visto al cocinero?

Luffy se apartó del cyborg y sonrió a Zoro.

—Sí, Zoro, acabo de verlo hace nada, unos minutos, ¿por?

—Eh… —vaciló Zoro— Quiero beber y el muy cabrón ha cerrado la caja del vino otra vez.

Luffy rió y Franky colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Has probado en la cocina? —preguntó el mecánico.

Zoro frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—No, claro que no. ¿Por qué coño buscaría al cocinero en la _cocina_?

Luffy y Franky se rieron y Zoro se dio la vuelta, frustrado. El espadachín quería atizar a los dos, pero no podía mostrar mucha preocupación o vete tú a saber lo que pensarían. Suspiró y volvió a la cubierta otra vez. Al menos ahora sabía que el cocinero seguía a bordo y no había sido lanzado al océano o algo igual de espeluznante. Pero eso todavía dejaba las preguntas: ¿Dónde coño estaba? ¿Había ido bajo la cubierta? ¿Por qué iba a ir bajo la cubierta?

Irritado y, para su sorpresa, ligeramente preocupado, Zoro abrió la puerta que conducía a la bodega y bajó las escaleras. Casi se da la vuelta de inmediato cuando vio que las luces estaban apagadas, pero se detuvo cuando le llegó el familiar olor de la sangre fresca. Alguien estaba allí abajo y estaba sangrando.

La sensación de inquietud en el estómago de Zoro aumentó mientras descendía los últimos peldaños y se adentraba en la oscura la despensa. Desenvainó a Sandai Kitetsu y dio cuidadosos pasos hacia la oscuridad. Sin duda uno de sus atacantes se había escondido ahí después de haber sido herido. El hombre no habría tenido otra opción ya que Usopp había disparado tres balas de cañón con gran precisión y había hundido su pequeño galeón. ¿Ese capullo de verdad pensaba que iba a poder huir ocultándose como polizón en el Sunny? ¿Era retrasado?

—Oi, —gruñó Zoro a la oscuridad— sal de ahí, puedo olerte. Tienes cinco segundos.

Zoro oyó el roce de una tela y una ligera risa.

—¿Cinco segundos antes de qué, Marimo? —le llegó una voz familiar— ¿De que empieces a atacar a ciegas en la oscuridad? Oh, voy a mearme encima, qué miedo.

Zoro se sobresaltó y envainó la espada.

—Oi, cocinero, ¿qué haces aquí abajo?

—A ti qué coño te importa.

Zoro no se apartó.

—Huelo sangre fresca, ¿estás bien?

Un ligero suspiro y otro roce de tela fueron la única respuesta de Sanji. Zoro volvió a las escaleras y cogió el farol que colgaba de un clavo en la pared. Encendió la mecha y volvió a abrirse paso entre los sacos de provisiones. Sanji estaba sentado contra la pared, escondido entre una pila de tablas para reparaciones y un gran montón de sacos de arroz. Tenía un cigarrillo apagado entre los labios. Sus rodillas estaban contra su pecho y sus brazos estaban cruzados y escondidos en su regazo. El espadachín no podía ver nada de sangre en el cocinero excepto por las pequeñas salpicaduras en el collar de su camisa azul.

Zoro encontró algo muy preocupante sobre esta escena. ¿Por qué Sanji se estaba escondiendo así? ¿Por qué podía oler sangre pero no podía verla? ¿Por qué el otro hombre no se había levantado y lo había echado a patadas por interrumpir su… lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo?

¿Y por qué su cigarrillo estaba apagado?

—¿Sabes? La bodega pequeña de atrás es más cómoda —remarcó Zoro, casi desesperado por conseguir que el cocinero le hablara—. Puedes sentarte en las lonas o las velas de repuesto. También puedes cerrar la puerta con llave, y así no entrará nadie mientras tienes tu polla en la mano.

Sanji lo miró.

—No me estaba masturbando, gilipollas.

Zoro levantó su mano libre en señal de rendición.

—Eh, no me importa lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre. Solo digo que la bodega pequeña es más cómoda.

Sanji cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, pero Zoro vió el lado derecho de su boca curvarse hacia abajo mientras apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. El espadachín conocía ese gesto. Significaba que a Sanji le dolía algo y lo estaba ocultando.

Zoro dejó el farol en el suelo y se sentó enfrente del cocinero. Colocó sus espadas en el suelo a su lado y cruzó las piernas. El olor a sangre aumentó cuando el espadachín se acercó y se puso cada vez más y más nervioso, sabiendo que el cocinero estaba herido y que no iba a admitirlo.

El ojo visible de Sanji se abrió y lo miró con recelo.

—¿Qué coño quieres? ¿Por qué no vas a robar un poco de mi vino bueno o a limpiar tus malditas espadas o algo? Quiero estar solo.

Zoro apoyó la barbilla en su mano y miró al terco rubio.

—¿Dónde te han herido, cocinero?

Los ojos de Sanji brillaron y se sentó hacia delante, mostrándole los dientes al espadachín y gruñendo a la cara del otro.

—¡No me han herido en ninguna parte, gilipollas! ¡Lárgate de una puta vez, estoy _bien_!

La mano de Zoro salió disparada y agarró el codo de Sanji. Quería volver a empujar al cocinero contra la pared, pero el otro hombre gritó y retrocedió ante el toque del espadachín. Zoro soltó su brazo y miró a Sanji en estado de shock. Las lágrimas habían brotado de los ojos del rubio, que pareció curvarse sobre sí mismo. Había dejado caer su cigarrillo a su lado y fue entonces cuando Zoro se fijó en el paquete de Sanji. Estaba en el suelo junto con su encendedor y ambos objetos estaban cubiertos de sangre.

_Cigarrillo apagado, paquete cubierto de sangre, escondiendo las manos…_ Zoro no era estúpido, unió las piezas del puzzle y poco a poco se acercó hacia el cocinero, que no paraba de temblar. Sacó con suavidad la mano izquierda de Sanji del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Zoro contuvo un grito ahogado cuando el apéndice fue revelado: sus dedos estaban envueltos de cualquier manera en un paño cubierto de sangre, y estaban casi blancos y fríos al tacto.

—No… —dijo Sanji, y su voz se quebró— no sabría decir si el de la derecha está roto o no. Oí un chasquido cuando el tipo grande y todas las cajas cayeron sobre mí, pero todavía puedo moverlo.

Zoro miró la cara angustiada de Sanji. Las lágrimas escapaban por las esquina de los ojos del cocinero, y caían en un flujo constante por sus mejillas.

—¿Cajas? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sanji contuvo el aliento.

—Fue Luffy…

La cabeza de Zoro dio un salto.

—¿Qué?

—Él no sabía que yo estaba al otro lado. Hizo esa cosa suya del bazooka y tiró la pila, tumbando a cinco o seis hombres con ello… yo incluido. Los dos que quedaban sacaron sus cuchillos y me clavaron a la cubierta.

Sanji cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un débil gemido cuando Zoro quitó el paño. Contempló con horror el estado de la mano del cocinero. Había una herida de dos centímetros y medio por cinco centímetros en su palma. La sangre brotaba en abundancia de la herida y goteaba hasta el suelo.

—¡Joder! —maldijo Zoro, y se quitó con rapidez su camisa. La rompió por la mitad y envolvió la mano de Sanji con fuerza— ¡Tengo que llevarte hasta Chopper!

—¡No! —gimió Sanji— ¡Por favor no se lo digas a nadie!

Zoro se detuvo y miró a Sanji.

—¿Qué cojones? ¿Y qué coño vas a hacer entonces? ¿Esconderte en esta bodega hasta que te desangres hasta la muerte? ¡Déjame llevarte a ver a Chopper para que pueda darte puntos!

Las palabras apenas habían escapado los labios de Zoro cuando sintió unas fuertes piernas girar alrededor de su cintura y voltearlo de espaldas. Tosió al perder al aliento y fulminó con la mirada a Sanji, que estaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

—Si me llevas con Chopper él se lo dirá Luffy. No puedo… Luffy no puede saberlo, no puede…

El corazón de Zoro le dolía y se odió a sí mismo por ellos. Odiaba sentir compasión por el cocinerucho, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con calma— ¿Por qué Luffy no puede saberlo?

Los ojos de Sanji se cerraron con fuerza y se inclinó hacia el espadachín, su trabajosa respiración chocando contra la piel de la mandíbula de Zoro.

—No quiero que descubra cómo ha ocurrido. Ha sido un accidente, no lo culpo. Pero ya sabes cómo es… Y si le digo que pasó mientras peleando… pensará… pensará que soy débil —el cuerpo de Sanji se estremeció y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Zoro.

—Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, Zoro… Por favor…

El "por favor" sacudió a Zoro por dentro y por fuera. El cocinero nunca le había pedido algo por favor antes. Se olvidó de su rivalidad, de sus constantes intentos de sobresalir el uno por encima del otro y se concentró en el hecho de que ese era su camarada, su nakama, su amigo en peligro, y que le pedía ayuda a su extraña manera.

Zoro alzó las manos y encontró el rostro de Sanji. Recolocó al cocinero hasta que quedaron mirándose a los ojos, Sanji encima de él, sus alientos mezclándose.

—No le diremos a Luffy cómo pasó —dijo con calma—, pero Sanji, tenemos que hacer que te miren esas heridas. Nadie va a pensar que eres débil. ¿No te das cuenta de cómo Luffy y yo siempre nos las apañamos para salir de una pelea hechos una mierda? ¿Te acuerdas de Alabasta? ¡A Luffy le clavaron un jodido garfio en el pecho!

—¡Pero, Zoro, son mis _manos_! —susurró Sanji— ¡¿Cómo voy a explicar cómo he dejado que hirieran mis manos?! Tendré que contar…

—¿Tienes idea de lo que pasará si no te tratan eso y se infectan o algo? —gruñó Zoro, interrumpiendo al desenfrenado rubio— ¡Chopper se comerá tu corazón para la cena! Y hablando de la cena, ¡no puedes ni encender tus cigarros! ¡¿Cómo coño esperas que los otros no se den cuenta cuando no eres capaz de cocinar?! ¡Tienes un trabajo que hacer, Sanji, una tripulación que alimentar!

Sanji parpadeó, limpiándose las lágrimas y contempló a Zoro de mantera extraña durante un largo momento. El espadachín se sintió raro bajo la intensa mirada del cocinero, pero se la sostuvo y espero a que Sanji respondiera. Cuando lo hizo, no fue exactamente la respuesta que Zoro estaba esperando. Sanji cerró la distancia entre ellos y presionó sus labios contra los del espadachín. Fue rápido, y Zoro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Sanji se apartara y asintiera con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón… —susurró Sanji— Tienes razón, Zoro… ¿Puedes ayudarme? Me siento un poco mareado.

La mente de Zoro estaba completamente patas arriba. ¿Sanji acababa de… acababa de _besarlo_? ¿Eso era bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Exactamente qué significaba eso… exactamente?

—¿Zoro? —preguntó Sanji, entrecerrando los párpados— Zoro… Creo que voy a desmayarme. ¿Puedes llevarme hasta Chopper, por favor?

Zoro reaccionó. Cogió al cocinero en brazos y se las apañó también para reunir sus espadas. Cargó con Sanji, que resultó pesar casi nada escaleras arriba y a través de la cubierta hasta la enfermería.

* * *

Transcurrieron dos semanas sin problemas. El barco navegaba, todos los daños de la pelea habían sido reparados, y la tripulación descansaba y se ocupaba de sus asuntos. Si alguien pensaba que la comida era mala porque era Zoro quien la preparaba con Sanji vigilando por encima de su hombro, nadie dijo nada. Tampoco preguntaron por qué el espadachín se negaba a que nadie más lo sustituyera. Simplemente daban las gracias después de cada comida y se escabullían fuera de la cocina.

Nadie preguntó tampoco por qué Zoro había empezado a llevar encendedores en sus bolsillos. Era bastante obvio cuando Sanji se acercaba a Zoro veinte veces al día con un cigarro apagado entre los labios. El espadachín accionaba el encendedor y el cocinero se iba otra vez a Dios sabía dónde.

Lo que todo el mundo_ quería _preguntar, era por qué Zoro nunca se quejaba.

* * *

Un mes después, cuando Chopper le quitó los vendajes a Sanji y le dio el visto bueno, el cocinero salió corriendo de la enfermería y desapareció bajo cubierta. Descendió las escaleras y tanteó en la oscuridad en busca del farol. Encendió la mecha y se movió entre las filas de provisiones hasta donde Zoro estaba sentado en una pila de sacos de arroz.

—Te lo repito —sonrió Zoro—, la bodega pequeña es más cómoda.

Sanji sonrió.

—Cállate. Me gusta hacerlo aquí. Me trae recuerdos.

Zoro extendió la mano y le quitó la linterna de la mano de Sanji.

—Awww, qué sentimental, cocinero… eres adorable.

Sanji se movió para apretarse contra el espadachín y resopló.

—_No_ soy adorable.

—Vale, de acuerdo —sonrió Zoro—, entonces, ¿cómo hacemos esto?

Sanji se desabrochó su camiseta y la deslizó por sus hombros. Pateó sus zapatos y se quitó los calcetines.

—Solo siéntate ahí encima del arroz. Así no me haré daño en las rodillas.

Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron de par en par y su mandíbula cayó un poco cuando Sanji desabrochó sus pantalones y los dejó caer al suelo. Sus ojos recorrieron de arriba abajo el cuerpo del cocinero. Podía sentir su boca secándose, y de pronto ya no estaba tan seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Sanji.

La cabeza de Zoro dio un respingo y se encontró con los ojos preocupados de Sanji. Extendió la mano y tiró de Sanji hacia él.

—Ninguno —murmuró—, es solo que nunca había visto todo tu… nunca te había visto entero.

Sanji hizo una mueca.

—¡Me la has chupado como diez veces! ¡Claro que me has visto entero!

Zoro negó con la cabeza y tiró de Sanji para sentarlo a horcajadas en su regazo.

—No… No entero así, al mismo tiempo… —dejó que su mirada vagara sobre los pálidos abdominales, los músculos que adornaban los muslos del cocinero— Eres hermoso, Sanji —susurró Zoro.

Esperó a que Sanji se burlara de él, lo atizara o algo por utilizar una palabra tan de chica con él, pero cuando alzó la vista hacia los ojos del cocinero, estos no le devolvieron nada más que afecto.

—¿Ahora quién está siendo sentimental? —susurró a su vez Sanji.

Zoro inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para besar los labios del otro hombre. Gimió por lo bajo desde la parte posterior de su garganta, y enredó sus dedos en el pelo del rubio. Sanji rodó sus caderas y liberó a Zoro de su camisa y haramaki. Dejó que sus manos, libres ya de las vendas, exploraran la piel de Zoro por primera vez. Deleitándose en la sensación del tacto de las muchas cicatrices del espadachín, la textura áspera de su pelo y la suavidad de su cuello y mandíbula.

—¿Has traído ese aceite? —preguntó Zoro contra su boca.

—Claro que sí —dijo Sanji rodando los ojos—. Está en mi bolsillo.

Zoro tuvo que controlarse cuando Sanji se inclinó hacia atrás obscenamente para recuperar la pequeña botella del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Definitivamente iba a alquilarles una habitación la próxima vez que llegaran a puerto. Necesitaba un cama grande y un poco más de privacidad de la que daban las habitaciones de la nave para poder intentar averiguar cómo de flexible era el cocinero en realidad.

—Esto te va a doler, ¿verdad? —preguntó Zoro.

Sanji soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, probablemente. Pero dudo que se acerque siquiera al dolor de tener cuchillos atravesándote las palmas de las manos —pasó la botella a Zoro y echó un vistazo a su pecho con tristeza—, o una espada a sobre tu torso…

Zoro lo besó con suavidad y dejó que el cocinero desabrochara sus pantalones y sacara su duro miembro. Distrajo a Sanji mordisqueando su labio inferior mientras se untaba a sí mismo con aceite y posicionaba al otro hombro sobre él.

Sanji se quedó sin aliento si se agarró a sus bronceados hombros mientras la cabeza de la polla de Zoro entraba dentro de él. Respiró profundamente, dejando que el escozor se calmara antes de acomodarse y dejar que su peso empujara el resto de su cuerpo hacia abajo.

—¿Estás bien?

Sanji sonrió al escuchar el temblor en la voz inconfundible de Zoro. Asintió y abrió los ojos. No se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado hasta que Zoro había hablado. Zoro cogió la mano derecha de Sanji que descansaba sobre su hombro y besó la nueva cicatriz en su palma. Sanji se estremeció y se levantó con lentitud, dejando que Zoro se deslizara casi por completo fuera de él antes de volver a bajar otra vez. El espadachín gruñó y colocó el brazo de Sanji alrededor de su cuello. Agarró las pálidas caderas del cocinero y lo levantó, adorando la sensación de Sanji envolviéndolo. Sanji cogió el mensaje y empezó a moverse, dejando que sus caderas se mecieran lentamente pero con fuerza contra las de su amante.

Zoro levantó la cabeza y contempló el único ojo visible de Sanji. Recordó la primera vez que se habían mirado el uno al otro así: la noche que Sanji había sido herido. Cada vez que Zoro pensaba en ello, odiaba y amaba simultáneamente ese día, porque había supuesto dolor y un poco de vergüenza para Sanji, pero también los había juntado a ambos. Ahora, sintiendo las manos de Sanji arañando la piel de su espalda, no pudo hacer nada más que agradecer a cualquier poder que hubiera por esa oportunidad. La oportunidad de amar y ser amado.

Zoro agarró las caderas de Sanji con más fuerza y mordió el cuello del cocinero. Sanji gritó y aceleró sus movimientos. Sus pieles se deslizaban con facilidad la una contra la otra, el húmedo golpeteo de piel contra piel era lo único que se escuchaba en la gran bodega excepto sus pesadas respiraciones. Cuando el ritmo de Sanji flaqueó y sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos, Zoro se echó hacia atrás y miró al cocinero a los ojos. Agarró la polla de Sanji y lo masturbó al mismo tiempo que sus movimientos, y contempló todas las diferentes emociones que cruzaban por el hermoso rostro del otro. Sanji finalmente dejó escapar un suave jadeo y maldijo en voz baja echando su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueándose en contra el cuerpo de Zoro.

—Ah… Oh,_ joder_, Zoro…

Se corrió temblando y derramándose sobre la mano y el pecho de Zoro. La visión fue demasiado para el espadachín, causando un nudo en su estómago. Sus manos volvieron a las caderas del cocinero, y se movió aumentando el ritmo de Sanji.

Sanji apretó más su agarre al cuello de Zoro, y dejó al espadachín enterrar su rostro en su pecho. Con un suave gruñido, hundió sus dientes en la piel del rubio y se corrió con fuerza dentro de Sanji. Tembló mientras contemplaba como se vaciaba dentro del cuerpo encima de él, y Sanji jadeaba de nuevo por la extraña sensación.

No se movieron durante varios minutos. Permanecieron entrelazados juntos, recuperando el aliento y disfrutando del calor del otro. Al final, Sanji se separó y se levantó. Limpiaron lo mejor que pudieron e intercambiaron un par de besos rápidos antes de volver a subir las escaleras y salir a cubierta.

Sanji sacó un cigarillo y Zoro se lo encendió.

—Sabes que ahora puedo hacerlo yo solo, ¿verdad? —sonrió Sanji.

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta hacerlo.

Sanji asintió con un rápido encogimiento de hombros.

—Entonces vale.

Ambos se quedaron de pie en un silencio amigable durante varios minutos, contemplando el sol ponerse sobre las aguas.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Sanji.

Zoro se volvió hacia él y le sonrió.

—Ahora me preparas la comida. Estoy cansado de cocinar para mí.

Sanji soltó una carcajada.

—Vale… ¿Por qué no vas y robas algo de mi vino bueno de la caja? Creo que te gustará la botella de la estantería de abajo con la etiqueta dorada.

Zoro sonrió y besó a Sanji en la mejilla.

—¿Sexo_ y_ buen vino? Cómo me cuidas, cocinero.

Sanji le devolvió el beso y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te lo mereces. Cuidaste de mí cuando estaba herido.

Zoro se lo pensó por un minuto antes de acercarse a Sanji y poner un brazo alrededor de su cadera.

—Te lo mereces. No tienes que estar herido para que cuide de ti… Seguiré haciéndolo… Si tú quieres.

La garganta de Sanji se tensó, pero ocultó la reacción fumándose su cigarrillo.

—Ves y coge el vino, Marimo. Yo iré a preparar algo para comer.

Zoro no se había perdido como las palabras habían afectado al cocinero. Dejó ir a Sanji y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la de bodega del vino, sonriendo durante todo el camino.

**FIN**


End file.
